


Virtuoso

by SimplyDonnie



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDonnie/pseuds/SimplyDonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-year-old Miachi Uchiha is a natural born fighter, but she wants to discover what her true talent is and there's a little something that's peaked her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtuoso

Virtuoso 

Summary: 5-year-old Miachi Uchiha is a natural born fighter, but she wants to discover what her true talent is and there's a little something that's peaked her attention. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, just the little OC babies.

XXX

When Itachi and Danny got married and gave birth to their first child, everyone expected her to be the perfect specimen. Daughter of an amazing shinobi and a talented warrior. Her fighting skills would be impeccable. They expected her to be beautiful and sweet and wise beyond her age. They expected her to be able to dance like her mother and carry the grace and elegance of her father. But something happened to Miachi when she was one…she ran into a wall. Literally walked right into it. 

The girl was indeed beautiful, sweet, and wise. She did indeed carry said grace and skill, but only when she was training. Whenever she was just being a normal little girl, she showed a zero lack in this grace and proved to be very clumsy. The first time she tripped over her shoe strings Itachi and Danny had serious thoughts that maybe she'd been switched at birth. That idea was quickly pushed aside because she looked entirely too much like Itachi and possessed the rare powers of her mother. 

When Miachi turned four, she tried out for her schools ballet recital. It was a surprise to her parents because they wouldn't have purposely put her in that position. She wanted to impress her mother and refused to quit the recital. She was a very determined little girl. Itachi and Danny found themselves rather relieved when Miachi told them she was the apple tree. 

By the time the recital came around, Miachi’s entire family came out to support her and she was excited. She was excited right up until the point where half way through the recital she fell over on her face. Little Miachi gasped and looked up into crowd that was eerily quiet. Itachi could see the blush creeping into his daughters face and it made his heart hurt. Without thinking about it any longer he quickly crept down the aisle to rescue his little girl from the stage. He only made it halfway through when he heard the oh too familiar cackle of Madara Uchiha and Saigen Teshima. Damn those two to Hell, they were always misbehaving. As soon as those two started laughing two things happened. One, the rest of the audience began laughing hysterically and two, Danny, Sasuke, Brynn Teshima, and Mikoto Uchiha began scolding the two men. 

By the time Itachi made it backstage, Miachi had been reduced to tears and her stage director was attempting pathetically to drag her off stage. 

XXX

After that debacle, Miachi never stepped on stage again. Instead she began focusing her attention onto a new skill. Her cousin Madara had bought her a Polaroid camera to apologize for laughing at her. What she was to do with it she didn't know and neither did he. It was simply the first thing he saw with a worthy price tag and decided it was good enough. 

When Miachi was five, her father’s work friend, Hidan, came over with his newest baby, Henna, everyone was taking photos. Hidan had dressed the little girl in an alligator costume and she had been described as the most adorable thing all day. Miachi had watched the others taking photos of the two and she got the idea to take her own picture. Running up to her bedroom as quickly and as carefully as possible because if she broke another lamp her mother would be upset. When she came back down she had the camera she’d been given and secretly snapped a photo. The photo spit out from the camera and she held it gently between her little fingers until the photo appeared. 

Hidan’s birthday was five days away. On the fourth day, Miachi asked her father to take her to the art store. She bought a canvas, some paints, and sketch tools. Itachi didn't quite know what she thought she was gonna do with these materials but he always okay with entertaining his daughters ideas. For the next three days, Danny and Itachi rarely saw Miachi. She was only seen for school, breakfast and dinner, and bath time. Other than that she was in her room. 

When Hidan’s birthday did arrive Miachi was nervous to give Hidan her gift. She wasn't so sure she liked it and even if she did she remembered that whatever she liked, other people usually didn't. Itachi encouraged her to give him the gift. She advised him to unwrap it carefully and then hid behind her father’s leg for fear of having her gift laughed at. She could hear the slow ripping of the paper and then silence. Then there was a soft chorus of gasps. Whispering. 

“Itachi, Danny, did you guys draw this for her?” Lorna, Danny’s mother asked. 

“No ma, she did it all on her own. We’re only just now seeing it.” The little girl hiding behind Itachi’s leg took a risky chance and peeked around him. Usually there were only a few things that could make Hidan smile and it mostly revolved around Lord Jashin, but today he was smiling for a whole other reason. 

“Mia,” he exclaimed excitedly, “this is pretty damn cool kid! Hey look at it squirt! She drew us!” Hidan held the painting up in front of Henna who was looking on from the arms of her mother. She had no idea what she was looking at but she laughed anyways. 

“So,” Miachi started quietly, “you like it?” 

“Like it? I fucking love it! Thanks kid!”

“Itachi.” Madara called. Itachi looked towards the older man and watched on as he grinned mischievously and waved around a picture.

“Looks to me like she modeled that portrait after this picture she took. Using the Polaroid camera I got her. Obviously I take some form of credit in this.” 

Itachi dead panned and rolled his eyes at the man. “Yes Madara because teasing a little girl until she cries and buying her a camera that she didn't even know how to use at first definitely entitles you to credit.” 

Miachi didn't really mind that Madara was being, well, Madara. In her mind he somewhat was to thank for discovering this talent of hers. If he hadn't of gotten her that camera she wouldn't have taken that photo and if she hadn't of taken that photo she wouldn't have done that portrait. Madara could take all the credit he wanted for this one, Miachi was just glad that she finally found her natural talent. And she didn't have to dance or walk in a straight line to accomplish it.


End file.
